devonandtrentonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Sinking Feeling
A Sinking Feeling is a Devon and Trenton episode from season 3. Plot It is a beautiful day on Salter Street, where Devon and Trenton are giggling and playing, running back and forth between their houses. Sorrento finally opens up his blinds to look out of his window, and this annoys him because they are running in his yard the whole time. He finally loses his temper, and he walks outside to confront them. He stops Devon and Trenton with two suction cups, and yells at them about playing in his yard. Devon explains to Sorrento about playing in their yard, and using his yard as a walkway. Sorrento now wants to make them choose which one of their yards to play in, and leave his yard out of this mess. Trenton thinks he is good at choosing, but can't decide which yard to play in today, and finally lets Sorrento choose. He puts Devon and Trenton in their own yards, and draws a box around his, and won't let Devon or Trenton step into the box, and goes inside his own house. They panic and think that they will never see each other again. Devon tries to walk across the road, but traffic is terrible, and now wants Trenton do something. Trenton now tries to squeeze himself into the mailbox and mail himself to Devon's house, but the mailbox breaks and explodes. Devon now wants Trenton to sit tight, now ties himself to the mailbox, and now slingshots himself over to Trenton but it doesn't work. Devon now has an idea, and wants Trenton to see so they think to dig a tunnel underneath their houses. They eventually meet up and start playing. Sorrento can hear them playing so he goes outside, but they are not in his yard. He looks in Trenton's house, but they are not there. He looks all around Devon's house, but they are not there. He can't find them anywhere and eventually that sends Sorrento into a panic as he believes Devon and Trenton have finally become ghosts, so he shouts "WHERE ARE THEY?!" and starts jumping up and down. This causes the roots underground to wiggle, and Devon and Trenton think they are dancing. So they start dancing. This sinks Sorrento's house and Sorrento finally realizes that they've been underground the whole time and enters his house through the roof hatch. Sorrento comes out of his house and makes Devon and Trenton dig it back out while he relaxes, but Trenton accidently breaks Sorrento's window and Devon accidentally lets all the dirt flood Sorrento and himself out of the house, so Sorrento threatens Devon and Trent if they don't obey Sorrento by digging out his house by the count of 3, he will turn them into chum. Sorrento reaches 3, so Devon and Trenton run away in a panic, digging more tunnels and sinking every building they go under, scaring the above ground residents out of their wits. When Sorrento corners them, he is furious with them, but just then, all of the city sinks underground. Sometime later, Devon and Trenton come out of their homes, going to work digging out the city. Devon says "Another beautiful day under the City of the Gods!" and Sorrento says in reply, "I hate neighbors." Trivia *This is the second time the Soop Shak was located underground. First: Soopy Cavurnz *'''Running gag: '''If Devon and Trenton dug too much under a building, it sinks underground. *Sorrento shows more hostility towards Devon and Trenton than many other episodes. *When Sorrento's house sinks into the ground, the "finger holes" aren't visible, and the higher wood on the "easel" is the only above-ground visible object; but later, when the whole CITY is underground, there is a large, skylight-like hole around the higher wood, the "reed" is visible above-ground, and the "finger holes" are visible. *It would be nearly impossible for Sorrento to hear Devon and Trenton playing underground, as the earth would muffle out too much of the noise. *It is a good question why Devon and Trenton haven't made tunnels between their houses before; probably due to them not having this happen to them before. *After the city went underground, Devon's, Trenton's, Sorrento's, John's, Kyle's, Lance's, Greg's, and Sanders's houses would have been the only livable houses in the city (excluding the Soop Shak, due to Marky living there, and the studio, as Ethan and Boyd live there), as they have their homes actually in a enclosed space, they would have survived. **It would have taken over a week to dig under the whole CITY, due to its size. *In most episodes, Devon and Trenton are smart, intellectual, and broad-minded, but in this episode, they are both depicted as being very stupid, unintellectual, dim-witted, thin-minded, and thick-skulled. **When Devon and Trenton wanted to be together, they could have gone behind Sorrento's backyard instead of building a tunnel, as Sorrento didn't draw a line in his backyard. *The title of this episode is a reference to the phrase, "sinking feeling." *When the city was underground, they could have escaped by Devon's or Trenton's rooftop exit. *The Brazilian name of this episode is "No Fundo do Poço" (In the Bottom of the Well). This phrase is also an expression to a person with a problem. *Marky said that the Soop Shak was the only restaurant in the city, when the Fuud Faktery was buried, but Kyle's Southwest Diner and Fancy! Restaurant are restaurants located in the area. *This episode is very similar to a Chalkzone and Phineas and Ferb episode, "That Sinking Feeling." *At one point, Devon and Trenton dig a tunnel forming the words "Eat at the Fuud Faktery". This is a reference to a similar gag used in Warner Bros. cartoons where lights would form the words "Eat at Joe's".